Selenium
Atomic No. 34 and symbol Se | image= Selenium_Visual.png | imgsize= 120px | color= #69f2fe | textcolor= black | gender= Male | age= 15 | birthday= February 5 | birthyear= 1817 | hair color= Asparagus | eye color= Burgundy | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student Artist | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Solid | favsubject= Arts | clubs= Art Club | roommate= Krypton | bestfriend= Tellurium (also twin sister) | loveinterest= None | scientist= Jöns Jakob Berzelius }} is one of the twelve main characters of the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. Selenium is a shy and soft-spoken artist who forms an artistic duo with his twin sister Tellurium. His signature color is #69F2FE and his Nucleus is a peacock feather-shaped pin. Selenium is also the central figure of Selenium and the Midnight Witch. Character Summary A soft-spoken and shy Element and (older) twin brother of Tellurium who cares less about being the center of attention. However, he is actually an artist with a vivid mind and wild imagination as seen in his sketches. He daydreams scenarios a lot. He is very close to Tellurium and often follows her around while relying on her to do most of the speaking. He admires her a lot and wishes to be as confident as her. He expresses himself through his drawings, which he has yet to show to anyone. He can create and manipulate glass and break them into shards, mostly using them like darts. His Atom shape is a “peacock feather”. History and Background Selenium's official scientist is one of the teachers of Atom Academy and art enthusiast Jons Jakob Berzelius. Before his discovery, he and Tellurium were always together. However, when the science community learned about Tellurium's existence via Reichenstein, Antoine Lavoisier assigned him to lock her Nucleus and study her. Thus, the twins were separated much to their dismay. Selenium experienced the challenges of living alone at an early age. Berzelius discovered him as a college student wandering around the museums at Meadoweiss. Fascinated by the young boy, he decided to spend time with him and through his observations, assumed that he is an Element. He reported this to his best friend Antoine Lavoisier and took the responsibility in studying him and locking his Nucleus. While studying him, he noticed that he bears similar properties with another Element (Tellurium) and even believed theorized that said Element is actually two. This was later proven false after discovering more differing properties. He named him after the "moon". Franz-Joseph Müller von Reichenstein heard about Berzelius' discovered Element having similar properties with his Element. Berzelius, on the other hand, was aware that his Element has a twin sister adopted by Reichenstein so he set up a meeting with him along with their Elements. Selenium was able to recognize that the Element Reichenstein discovered was his twin sister Tellurium. The twins were finally reunited. They made occasional visits because they attend different schools but made a promise that both of them will attend Atom Academy together. Selenium's talent and interest in drawing were most likely developed from his consistent visits to the Meadoweiss museums. Appearance Selenium is a teenage boy of average height. He has olive skin, burgundy-colored sharp eyes, and asparagus-colored hair. He would always sport a hat of any form, most commonly a beret. His choice of clothing would always reflect Tellurium's style. What sets him apart from Tellurium is having his own favored fashion style, bohemian chic and hippie influences. He likes natural colors and peacock patterns and designs. He and Fluorine are the most fashion-oriented of the boys. Personality Selenium is a shy, soft-spoken and a very quiet person who is not the type to speak up his thoughts and opinions. He is introverted and has low self-esteem, which hinders his from doing the things he likes or develop his own hidden talents he himself is not aware of. He is usually dependent on his sister, mostly with the talking, and the only times he is shown to act as the superior factor of the duo is whenever Tellurium went too far with her words. The reason behind his dependency was from the traumatic past when he and Tellurium were first separated and would hate for it to happen again. There are plenty of instances where it's shown he is afraid of public speaking and has trouble interacting and socializing with others. However, if he removes his shyness, which has been done by Tellurium many times since their reunion, he is actually a talented person. Abilities When his Nucleus is unlocked, Selenium has the ability to create and manipulate glass shards. It is unknown what other abilities he can gain from unlocking his Nucleus. Quotes *''You should’ve thought of that before talking.”'' - Selenium's first appearance in Chapter 19 Trivia *Selenium's ambition is to become an artist or a novel illustrator. As long as he gets to draw, he doesn't mind. *Between the twins, Selenium is the eldest. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student